Wörterbuch der Mondsprache
Dictionary for "moon german" spoken by the nazis on the moon. Wie sprechen die Mondnazis im Jahre 2018? Wir wollen ein "Mond-Nazi-Wörterbuch" erstellen , das wir unter anderem für die deutsche Synchronfassung verwenden werden. Hier könnt ihr Wörter oder auch ganze Sätze kreieren oder alte Wörter "vermonden". Was würde ein Mondnazi zu einem Handy sagen? Würde Facebook Gesichtsbuch heissen? Was gibt es mitlerweile an neuen technischen Errungenschaften oder gar Nahrungsmitteln und Materialien auf dem Mond? Wird jetzt anders geflucht, gescherzt, angeredet? Wir freuen uns über viel Input!!! A Ein paar Inspirationen aus Gesetzestexten aus der Zeit des "Dritten Reiches", kann man hier finden: http://alex.onb.ac.at/cgi-content/alex?aid=dra&datum=1933&page=654&size=45 '0-9' 71349315 (vl als Code - Im Taschenrechner heißt das "SIEghEIL") 3D Komunikations Gerät 'A' Arierverzeichnis (für soziale Netzwerke wie Facebook) Alt-Deutschland *ozapft* Antigravitation (Ed. "Antischwerkraft" ?) AndromedaAufmarschgebiet Raumwaffe (für Luftwaffe) AbflugsvorrichtungAntigravitation Arbeit Arbeitsscheue®'' = zur NS-Zeit häufig als Sammelbegriff für Beschäftigungslose, "Asoziale", Bettler, Obdachlose "Zigeuner", Jenische und andere Randgruppen verwendet'' Arisierung Arischer Toilettenföhnatmosphärenabhängig (abfällig für den technisch rückständigen Erdenbürger) Zu überkandidelt. ~L Asozial = siehe Arbeitsscheue® Atomares Sicherungskommando Auf Linie (online) abeisen = Eis an den Gleitern und Fahrzeugen entfernen, dass sich aufgrund der dünnen Atmosphäre und der niedrigen Temperatur auf dem Mond auf dem blanken Stahl bildet Ausschaffungsinitiative (Entsorgungsprogramm für unfähige Soldaten) Angriffsvektor - Marschrichtung mehrerer in Formation fliegender Flugscheiben Altheimat B Blaumenschen (Bezeichnung für die Erdbewohner) *ozapft* Blauplanet *ozapft* Backfischbomber (Pilot frisch aus der Ausbildung) Bildwerfer (beamer) not good Projektor is better Wassea 20:15, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Basisinstandhaltungstrupp (Putztrupp) Besatzerbrause (Cola- ähnliches Getränk) Blitzbirne Blaubacken (Erdenbewohner) Blitzflugscheibe Bereitschaftsgrade 1-5 Bereit Bearbeitungstrupp Besprechung BDMM (Bund deutscher Mond Mädel) Blitzlandung Blitzkrieg Blitztruppen Blitzverpflegung (Fastfood) Blitzfrass (Fastfood) Blitzkuchen Bewusstseinssprung BeLuNVe: Beauftragter für Lunare Nahrungsversorgung Bündellichtwerfer (Laserpointer) Blitzbomben Bordstrahler (mounted beam cannon) Bio- Atom Rakete Bio Atom Alarm Bio Neurale Schaltkreise BVK- Besatzung Verhör Komando C Chemielaborsassistent Chamäleon-Einheit (Stealth-Truppen) Chaoswerfer (Handlicher Mini-Hitzesuchraketen Startgerät) coventrieren (per Bombenhagel einebnen) 'D' Division "Mani" (Mani = Mondgott der nordischen Mythologie) *ozapft* Datenverarbeitungseinheit Z45 (Computer zu Ehren Konrad Zuse) Dauerwurst Der kann mir im Krater Blumen pflücken gehen (=Der kann mir den Buckel runterrutschen) Deutscher Mondstahl Drittes Reich 2.0 Drückeberger (diese Bezeichnung qualifiziert einen Mondsoldaten für die Ausschaffungsinitiative) Donnertaktik E Ehrenkreuz der Deutschen Mutter des Raumes Ehrenkreuz der Deutschen Mutter der Erde (für die, die es auf der Erde verliehen bekommen haben, umbenennung) Endartete Sprache (für denglische Fremdwörter) Erden Affe ( wie früher Insel Affe) Erdsieg (vgl. Endsieg) Endlager ( Kz ähnlich ) Elektromagnetisches Feld Elektromagnetismus Endflug (mystische Weiterentwicklung des Endsieges) Energiesparmobil erbkrank (typischer NS-Jargon, siehe "Sterilisationsgesetz" von 1934) Erdbefreiung Erdkristallnacht Erdhintergrund (Menschen mit "Migrationshintergrund") Erdfeind Elektrogavitationsflugkreisel Elektroplasma Elektroplasmose Endkrieg (2.0) erdgebunden (Adjektiv mit abfälliger Verwendung, etwa: "räudige, erdgebundene Amerikaner") evakuieren (deportieren; in Akten aus der NS-Zeit häufig verwendet) Extralunare Lebensraumerweiterung Erdmenschen (neue Untermenschen) Endlösung (Todesstrafe)Endlösung Elektrokamera (Digicam) Erdahnen Erdmenschen (neue Untermenschen) Exorbitant (becomes a new sense now…) F Frontenbummler Funktelegramm (für SMS) Funkfernsprecher, kurz Funke (für Mobiltelefon, Handy) Führungskraft Fernsprecher Fenrisschreckenmaschiene FSM Flieg Steil! Fliegende Gruppe Flugscheibenstaffeln (abkz. FlgGrp FlgSchStff) (übergeordnete Führung der Flugscheibenstaffel) ~wassea Flott (statt cool, chic etc.) Flugkreisel Flugscheibe Flugscheibenstaffel (Ein Einheit von mehreren Flugscheiben) ~wassea Fluxkompressor Frühlingserwachen Funkortung- und Abstandsmessung (FUNKAM) (Radar) Fernmeldegroßnetz (für Internet) Friedenstifter (für x-beliebe Waffe) Frisse (Frisur) G Groß-Judäa (USA) Gaußkanone Gauleitung Mond Galaktisch! (Ausdruck der Entzückung) Generalraummarschall Gravitationskontrolle Gravitationsstiefel GSS08 GeMoPo (Geheime Mondpolizei) Generalfeldmarschall Gesichtserker (Nase) Gehimmelt (erfolgreiche Vernichtung von Erdkampfzielen) H Hakenkreuzflotte *ozapft* Heckenstrahler = Beam Sniper Heil !!! Handy = atmosphärischer Funkwellen-Kommunikator Handrechenempfänger = Smartphone Funkrechner = Smartphone 2.0 Haunebu (Flugscheiben Typ) Hart wie Monderz und zäh wie das letzte Erdschnitzel Herrenrasse Handtelefon (für Handy, cell-phone) Himmelssturm Holografen-Anzeiger = Bildschirm H²0-Spüler Helmland (Das Paradies für ehrenhaft gefallene Raumsoldaten) Heil Höss! Himmelsfront Helmholtz-Strahler ( von Mondnazis erfundene EMP-Laserwaffe) Haunebuisieren Lunarisches Reich (Kazing Kazong) Iron Balls I''' Inselaffen (Engländer) Interstelaresvernichtungsgerät (InVeGe) Infanterie ''(Nein. Nein. Nein. Wir sind hier nicht auf einem interstellaren Maßstab. Die Besiedlung des Mondes ist noch nicht einmal interplanetar.) ISS (Interstellare Schutz Staffel) (Siehe oben. Wenn, dann LSS für Lunare Schutzstaffel) Ionenbomber Interstellare Säuberung (Und nochmals. Es gibt nichts an Iron Sky, dass interstellar wäre)L ''Irdisches ''Reich ''''Deutscher' Nation'' J Jüdische Bolschewisten Jenseitsflugmaschine Jawohl, mein Führer! ( vielleicht besser Jawoll ) (Jawohl, bei "jawoLL" gibt es sofort Strafdienst) K Hand Komminikator = Für Handy Kommunistenpack Klapprechengerät (Laptop) besser: Klapprechner Kleinstrechengerät (für computerchip) vllt besser Kleinstrechner Kampflappen (Schimpfwort für einen Feigling) Kampfzonen Kapitulation (niemals!) Kabellose Mondnetzverbindung Keck (für cool, hipp, etc...) Kokolores Kommandoposten Kampf Orbit Zeppelin Kraft Strahl Kanone (für Laser) KdFiR (Kraft durch Freude im Raum) Kreuzkümmelsoldat (für einen asiatischen Soldaten) Kurznachricht (für SMS) Kristallkreuz (eine hohe Auszeichnung ähnlich des eisernen Kreuzes) Krimineller Sprechgesang (Gangster-rap) Knitterfreier (umgangssprachlich: Helm) '''Kommandantur (für die Einzelnen Flugscheibenstaffeln)' ~ wassea' Kekse L Luger 2.0 Lunares Exil Luna (Geistige Führerin der Mondnazis nach der Landung auf dem Mond) Lunastaffel Lunarantrieb Lunarschutzanzug (anstatt Raumanzug) ~wassea Lunar Schatten Lunare Strahlung Lebensluft (fka Lebensraum) Lebensraum (neuer, intergalaktischer) LVK - LunareVerteidigungsKanone (eine abwehrkanone zur verteidigung des lunaren Lebensraumes) Lichtwaffe (für Laser) Lunare Vergeltung (Kazing Kazong) M Mondfaschist *ozapft* Mondbräu Mond-Oberkommando Midgard-Zwerg (Beleidigung für Erdenbewohner) Me R45 ( Messerschmitt Raumjäger Typ 45 ) Mischvölker / Mischlinge Mondborn e.V. Mondbrot Mondbuertiger (Moonborn) Mondler (Lunarite/Moonite) Mondpudding (die Leibspeise der Mondnazis. Genaue Inhaltsstoffe unbekannt) Mondhitlerjugend Mondjugend Mondkäse Mondgau MG-SS (Mondgau-Schutzstaffel) Wernher von Braun Mondkampfwagen (MKpfW) Mondkreuzer (Neuschwabenland-Klasse) Mondstaffel Muttererde Mutterplanet Mondfront Mobiler Volksempfänger Mondbräu Mondgau Mondstahl Mondgouvernement Mondregierung (Nazis benutzen keine Anglizismen. Nie. Niemals.) Besser: Mondgauleitung {Gouvernement ist kein Anglizismus. Das Wort »Gouvernement« haben die echten Nazis selbst benutzt, vgl. »Generalgouvernement«. Was mit »Gau« ist trotzdem angebrachter. ~L} Monderrad Meteorblitzkrieg Mondschein (Selbstgebrannter) MP 2018 -Sturmgewehr der Mondnazis MG 2042 (auch Sternensäge genannt) Mondnopoli Mützenreich (Hölle für unehrenhaft gefallene Raumsoldaten) Mondparteitag Mondmädel Migränestift (Schlagknüppel des Reichsflugscheibenabschnittsbevollmächtigten) Motivationsstifter (siehe Migränestift) 'N' Nasen (abfällig für NASA-Mitarbeiter) Nachrichtenübermittlungsgerät Neuschwabenland Neu-Germanien (dt. Benennung des Mondes) Nukleares Fegefeuer Nebelwerfer NSDAP-RO (= Raumorganisation, in Anlehnung an die Auslandsorganisation – nur noch als Traditionsverband) NGLM (= Neue Germanische Lunar-Medizin) Nullschwebung - Unbewegter schwebezustand der Flugscheiben vor dem Start/Landung (nullschwebe is villeicht besser ) O Ölaugenland (Vereinigte Staaten von Arabien) ohrenfeindlich Obversationstrupp Operation Götterdämmerung optische Konsole (Monitor) Orbitale Liquidierungsdrohne overkillen (Hommage an Raumschiff Orion - Raumpatrouille) P Prä-Deutschland (in Anlehung an Prähistorisch) *ozapft* PzKpfg Tiger XI (Panzerkampfgleiter 11) Panzeraufbereitungsanlage Panzerdiesel (Getränk bestehend aus Apfelwein und Bier) Potzblitz, in welch ein Schlammassel haben Sie uns gebracht? Post-Führer-Zeit (nach 1945) Post-Globales Syndrom (Mondbewohner, die lieber auf der Erde wohnen würden) {Planetar statt global! ~L} Platthelmwetter (=Meteoritenschauer) Plasmawerfer Protonenkanone Partikelstrahler Panzerplatten Positron Schilde Pinkel Pause Q Quecksilberstange Quecksilberhochdruchgeschoss - Eine art Gatelink Kanone, mit Quecksilber Munition- 20.000 Schuss die Minute Quecksilber Munition - in einen Projektil befindet sich eine ampulle mit Quecksilber 'R' Raketenrucksack/ - tornister (Jetpack) Rotes Kreutz Raumjäger Staffel, Cobra, Tiger, Panther, Moskito, Raumsiedlungshauptamt (RSH) Rote Brut Raumgendarmerie Raum Kampf Bomber (RaKa) Raumkolonialisation Raumkeuzer (Neuschwabenland-Klasse) Raumgeschütz Dora Raumtorpedo Raumkampfträger Zeppelin-Klasse Rechner (Computer) Reichsflugscheibe Reichshauptquartier Reichskriegsflagge Reichsmondbrigarde Reichsmondautobahn (RMAB) Reichserneuerung Raumwaffe (Luftwaffe) Reichsflugscheibenführer (Raumpilot) Reichsflugscheibenabschnittsbevollmächtigter (Polit Offizier an Bord) Reichsflugscheibenstaffelführer (Staffelpilot) Reichslichtführer requirieren Rückschlagskommando (Endkampftruppe) Reichsraumwaffe Raumkriegsflagge Rücksturz zur Erde (Hommage an Raumschiff Orion - Raumpatrouille) 'S' Siegeskrater (Katzing Katzong) Schwadronsmarshall (Katzing Katzong) "Du Sohn eines Erdlings!" (Beschimpfung) *ozapft* Sauerstoffverschwender*ozapft* Schädling Schlauchapfel (Banane) Schallbrecher (Sonic Boomer, e.g. Sonic Projector Cannon) Stehende Altbauten - Einstürzende Neubauten Sieg Saufen! (Prost!) schießen = zusammenschießen, über den Haufen schießen, usw. Schlachtfeldsäge - Maschinengewehr Schlachtenbummler 'S'trahlenwerfer Schattenkrieger Schumann-Levitator ein Schtonk (ein Schwindel, a hoax (title of movie about the Hitler diaries scam) Sauerkraut "Das ist mir STERNSCHNUPPE" Sappalottchen (Ausdruck von gespielter Kränkung) Säuberungsflotte Schwarze Sonne Kommando - wenn, dann Kommando Schwarze Sonne Schweinehund! Siedlungsprogramm "Neues Reich" Sieg Sonnenheil Soziale Vernetzungsplattform, kurz SSV ( Facebook ) Speicherscheibe (= CD-ROM) Seit 5 Uhr 45 wird zurückgekehrt! StG-W (Sturmgewehr Walkyre) Staubmagnet (Beleidigung) StuKaF (Sturzkampf-Flugscheibe) - SWAG (Sonnenwindausgleichsgenerator) Schwarzer Mond Strahlenkanone Synchronisationsstrahl aka Gleichschaltungsstrahl Stahlsau (für die Moppeds mit Beiwagen) SturmtruppenHOLODEK T Thurse (Beleidigung für Fettsäcke) T-Hemd oder (Tiwaz)-Hemd für T-Shirt Tastatur (= Keyboard; Tastatureingabe / Spracherkennung) Thorswagen (Bomberzeppelin) Thule-Tachyonator Todesplanet Totenkopf Terrestrische Kommunikation Terrestrische Befreiungsarmee Thule Tachyonen Generatoren Tragbares Fernsprechgerät (TRAFESPREG) Terrast ( abwertende Bezeichnung der Erdlinge) Truppenmannschafts-Trotz-Kapsel 750 (Gepanzerter Stahlbeton-Mondschutzraum / Weiterentwicklung vom irdischen Truppenmannschaftsbunker für 750 Personen) U (extraterrestrisches) UNWERTES leben Urplanet U-Wagen (unterirdisches Fahrzeug) Ungeziefer Untermensch Unterwegsgrammophon (tragbarer Musik-Player) Unverfrorenheit Unbemannter Flächenbomber, Typ "Odin" = UFO Untermond (minderwertiger Planet) Unwesen = Im Jargon der Nazi-Behörden (Polizei, Orts-, Gemeinde-, Stadtverwaltungen) häufig verwendet, meist zusammen mit einem anderen Substantiv (z.B.: des Bettel-Unwesens, Zigeunerunwesens) Ultraschnellheizer (Mikrowellengerät) V Vril (Flugscheiben Typ) Volksraumschule (ehm. Volksschule der Erde) Volksempfänger Volksfernsprecher (Jedermanns-Handy) Volksfernsprecher Kommunikationsverbund (Handy Netz) ~wassea Volksatemgerät (Überlebenswichtig auf dem Mond) ~wassea Vergeltungsraumschiff Volksflugscheibe Volksgleiter Volkskörper Volksraumanzug Volksschädling = typisches Wort aus dem NS-Jargon (auch Schädling bzw. die Gleichsetzung ideologischer, "rassischer" Gegner mit Ungeziefer, Tieren etc.) Vorbeugehaft (auch Vorbeugungshaft) vorglühen (z.B. von Flugscheiben, etc.) Vrilscheibenrennen Vril Gemeinschaft Vril Fakultät Vril Gesellschaft V3 Vergeltungswaffe V7 W Walhallawächter (Polizisten) Walküren (Bezeichnung schnelle Jäger und Aufklärer) Weiß Wehrmond Weltnetz Weltnetzempfänger Wellensprechgerät (Handy/Funkgerät) X Xenophobie Xenon X-Achse Xenol (Mondalkohol) Y Yankee y-Achse Z Zuse-Kommunikationsverbund (Internet) ~wassea Zielplanet Zeppelin Zyklotron Zuse 2000 (Moderner Rechner) {C} {C} {C} {C} {C} {C} Zentralführungskommando (Kampfleitstand) Zurückgebliebene Zwillingsflugscheiben Category:Language Category:Jagdufos Category:Hartweizenstränge (Spaghetti) Category:Zyklotron Category:mobiler Volksempfänger (Handy) Category:SSA (Sonnensturmabteilung)